londonbusesfandomcom-20200223-history
London Buses route 137
History 3 October 1934: Archway to Elmers End via Tufnell Park, Kentish Town, Camden Town, Warren Street, Great Portland Street, Oxford Circus, Marble Arch, Hyde Park Corner, Victoria, Vauxhall, Kennington, Camberwell, Peckham, New Cross, Brockley, Brockley Rise, Catford, Bellingham and Beckenham. Extended on Sundays via Eden Park to West Wickham. The route was previously numbered 536 under the Bassom scheme. 8 April 1936: Withdrawn between Elmers End and West Wickham, replaced by route 78. 7 October 1936: Withdrawn between Catford Garage and Elmers End, but instead extended on Monday-Saturday via Bellingham, Downham, Bromley, Bromley South, Southlands Road and Cowper Road to Bromley (Chatterton Arms), with one AM journey continuing via Bromley Common, Keston Mark, Keston, Leaves Green and Biggin Hill to Westerham Hill. 24 March 1937: Sunday service extended after 1300 from Catford Garage to Bromley. 8 September 1937: Withdrawn between Hyde Park Corner and Westerham Hill (partly replaced by new route 89), and instead extended via Knightsbridge, Sloane Square, Chelsea Bridge and Queens (now Queenstown) Road to Clapham Common, replacing Tram 32. 4 May 1938: Extended from Clapham Common via Kings Avenue, Thornton Avenue, Streatham Hill, Leigham Court Road, Crown Point and Central Hill to Crystal Palace. 27 October 1943: Saturday PM and Sunday service withdrawn between Archway and Oxford Circus. 24 January 1970: Saturday afternoon service extended from Oxford Circus to Archway. 7 February 1987: Sunday service converted to one person operation. Rerouted between Clapham Park and Streatham Hill Station via Streatham Place and Brixton Garage, in a swap with route 118. 21 November 1987: Withdrawn between Archway and Oxford Circus, replaced by new route 135. 2 February 1991: Withdrawn between Brixton Garage and Crystal Palace, and throughout during evenings and Sundays, replaced by new route 137A. 25 April 1998: Evening and Sunday service reintroduced, replacing part of route 137A. 1 September 2001: Sunday service converted to crew operation. 10 July 2004: Converted to one person operation. 12 February 2011: Temporarily withdrawn between Marble Arch and Oxford Circus during Crossrail works on Oxford Street. 5 May 2012: Service restored between Marble Arch and Oxford Circus. 16 December 2014: Start date for conversion to New Bus for London operation. Operators Route 137 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: 3 October 1934-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 *South London/Arriva London: 1 April 1989-present Garages Route 137 has been operated from the following garages: *Chalk Farm (CF): 3 October 1934-6 November 1934; 21 April 1935-10 December 1939; 9 January 1946-11 November 1947 *Catford (TL): 3 October 1934-7 September 1937 *Old Kent Road (P): 11 November 1934-14 April 1935 *Bromley (TB): 17 January 1937-5 September 1937 *Merton (AL): 8 September 1937-10 March 1946 *Battersea (B): 1 December 1937-19 March 1940 *Victoria (GM): 20 March 1940-29 August 1982 *Camberwell (Q): 9 January 1946-5 January 1954 *Clapham (CA): 18 May 1952-4 October 1953; 21 May 1954-27 April 1958; 24 April 1981-6 February 1987 *Norwood (N): 6 January 1954-23 April 1981; 19 September 1999-26 August 2001 *Streatham (AK): 7 February 1987-1 February 1991 *Brixton (BN): 7 February 1987-present Route descripton (list of stops served) Route departing Oxford Circus *John Prince's Street / Oxford Circus *Oxford Street / John Lewis *Selfridges *Marble Arch Station / Park Lane *Dorchester Hotel *London Hilton Hotel *Hyde Park Corner Station *Sloane Street / Knightsbridge Station *Pont Street *Sloane Square *Sloane Square Station / Lower Sloane Street *Royal Hospital Chelsea *Lister Hospital *Battersea Park / Chelsea Gate *Sopwith Way *Battersea Park Station *Queenstown Road Station *Silverthorne Road *Prairie Street *Queenstown Road / Wandsworth Road *Sacred Heart House *Cedars Road / Clapham Common North Side *Royal Trinity Hospice *Clapham Common Old Town *Clapham Common Station *Park Hill *Bedford Road *Lyham Road *Clarence Avenue *Rosebery Road *Thorncliffe Road *Kings Avenue / Atkins Road *Atkins Road / New Park Road *Streatham Place *Streatham Hill / Christchurch Road *Streatham Hill / Telford Avenue Route departing Streatham Hill *Telford Avenue *Christchurch Road *Streatham Place *Atkins Road / New Park Road *Kings Avenue / Atkins Road *Thorncliffe Road *Clarence Avenue *Lyham Road *Bedford Road *Park Hill *Clapham Common Station *Long Road / Clapham Common *Rookery Road *Cedars Road / Clapham Common North Side *Sacred Heart House *Wandsworth Road *Queenstown Road / Wandsworth Road *Prairie Street *Silverthorne Road *Queenstown Road Station *Battersea Park Station *Sopwith Way *Battersea Park / Chelsea Gate *Lister Hospital *Royal Hospital Chelsea *Royal Hospital Road *Sloane Square Station *Sloane Street / Sloane Square Station *Pont Street *Knightsbridge Station *Hyde Park Corner Station *London Hilton Hotel *Dorchester Hotel *Marble Arch *Marble Arch Station *Selfridges *Oxford Circus Station *John Prince's Street / Oxford Circus Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Oxford Circus John Prince's Street, Oxford Street, Park Lane, Piccadilly, Duke of Wellington Place, Grosvenor Place, Knightsbridge, Sloane Street, Sloane Square, Lower Sloane Street, Chelsea Bridge Road, Chelsea Bridge, Queenstown Road, Queen's Circus, Queenstown Road, Cedars Road, Clapham Common North Side, The Pavement, Clapham Park Road, Kings Avenue, Atkins Road, Streatham Place, Streatham Hill Route departing Streatham Hill Streatham Hill, Streatham Place, Atkins Road, Kings Avenue, Clapham Park Road, Clapham Common South Side, Long Road, Cedars Road, Queenstown Road, Queen's Circus, Queenstown Road, Chelsea Bridge, Chelsea Bridge Road, Lower Sloane Street, Sloane Square, Sloane Street, Knightsbridge, Piccadilly, Park Lane, Cumberland Gate, Tyburn Way, Marble Arch, Oxford Street, Regent Street, Margaret Street, John Prince's Street Timetable information ''Routes 137 and N137 combine to provide a 24-hour service between Oxford Circus and Streatham Hill. On Christmas Eve, the last buses depart Oxford Circus at 0005 and Streatham Hill at 0049 (Saturday service) On Boxing Day, the first buses depart Oxford Circus at 0542 and Streatham Hill at 0459 (Sunday service) Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:South London (operator) Category:Arriva London Category:Catford (TL) Category:Chalk Farm (CF) Category:Old Kent Road (P) Category:Bromley (TB) Category:Merton (AL) Category:Battersea (London Transport, B) Category:Victoria (GM) Category:Camberwell (Q) Category:Clapham (CA) Category:Norwood (N) Category:Brixton (BN) Category:Streatham (AK) Category:Buses serving Oxford Circus Category:Buses serving Marble Arch Category:Buses serving Hyde Park Corner Category:Buses serving Knightsbridge Category:Buses serving Sloane Square Category:Buses serving Battersea Category:Buses serving Clapham Common Category:Buses serving Clapham Park Category:Buses serving Streatham Hill Category:Buses serving London Borough of Westminster Category:Buses serving London Borough of Kensington and Chelsea Category:Buses serving London Borough of Wandsworth Category:Buses serving London Borough of Lambeth Category:Buses formerly serving Archway Category:Buses formerly serving Tufnell Park Category:Buses formerly serving Camden Town Category:Buses formerly serving Warren Street Category:Buses formerly serving Great Portland Street Category:Buses formerly serving Victoria Category:Buses formerly serving Vauxhall Category:Buses formerly serving Kennington Category:Buses formerly serving Camberwell Category:Buses formerly serving Peckham Category:Buses formerly serving New Cross Category:Buses formerly serving Lewisham Category:Buses formerly serving Catford Category:Buses formerly serving Bellingham Category:Buses formerly serving Beckenham Category:Buses formerly serving Elmers End Category:Buses formerly serving Eden Park Category:Buses formerly serving West Wickham Category:Buses formerly serving Downham Category:Buses formerly serving Bromley Category:Buses formerly serving Bromley Common Category:Buses formerly serving Keston Category:Buses formerly serving Leaves Green Category:Buses formerly serving Biggin Hill Category:Buses formerly serving Westerham Hill Category:Buses formerly serving Streatham Wells Category:Buses formerly serving Crown Point Category:Buses formerly serving Crystal Palace